The Betrayal
by Bkpike
Summary: Wow life can be cruel but rewarding at the same time :) Plz rate and review ps I want you to know that I love you all!


Well my life is gone all that is left is my soul. :( well anyways I'm Bk and by the looks of it ff #16 is coming out :) my fans there is one thing I love bout you is you won't betray me *a tear escapes bk's eye* well lets keep going.

The betrayal (this one is based on the facts I just lived) OC here

Corey's point of view

Wow I can't believe it. I was just asked out by a girl named Allison. I quickly accepted knowing my chances with Laney is over due to her dating a guy named Tyler. I sigh at the fact of it being over. I guess something's weren't made to be. I quickly get ready in the best suit I have.

Laney's point of view

Well I'm still mad about Corey getting a gf that isn't me. After Core got a gf a kid named Tyler asked me out. I thought it would help me get over Corey so I agreed. It was a mistake, Tyler treats me like shit and I've given him one more chance.

Corey's point of view

Well I can officially say I hate Allison I mean she still treats me like crap and if I try to get her to stop she treats me worse. I'm dumping her tonight on the date. I walk up to the place as I wait. I've been waiting forever.

Laney's point of view

I knew it. He wouldn't show up as I'm about to l leave I see Corey and I go to see what he's doing here. "Hey Core!" I say to him pulling up sitting next to him. "What you doing here?" I ask knowing how much he hated this place. "What I thought would be a date but she never showed up. You?" He asked. "Same" I sigh. "I'm going to Allison's house you should come with." He asks as I nod he takes my hand. Omg Core is touching me.

Corey's point of view

I hope I can show Lanes how I feel. I mean I love her so if this doesn't work out I'm going to ask her out. I walk to Allison's house I knock but her mom answers. "Is Allison home?" I ask. "No I thought she was with you..." Her mom says. "C'mon Core ill check Tyler's house. I'm still holding her hand so I'm happy :P. we approach his house and his door was open. We then hear hear a loud scream and run in. We follow the screams to Tyler's room and we something Bk doesn't want to mention. At that a certain someone appears with the nickname of CS holding out a giant sword and looks at us. He yells "you two go plus I always thought you would make a cute couple with that we run away. We hear 2 screams of terror then we hear a "Saradomin plz forgive me Ahhhhhhhhh" we run away even faster. At my home we turn on the tv to see the news flash "3 found dead we identified them as Allison, Tyler, and a man named CS. Me and Lanes gasp at this. CS killed them for us. "Well I guess we're single again huh?" Lane asks me. "Yup but hopefully not for long. At that Laney leaves and I get 2 song ideas yea 2! I quickly get to writing.

*skip the work* I quickly send the parts as I wait for tomorrow and I lay down and fall asleep. As I get up the band is already there so we just started playing. "This is for CS who died yesterday for us."

Never forget you by bkpike

You will always be there standing next to me

Giving me advice someday but after what happened

We all agree well never forget you.

I'd wake up all alone and see you at my door just to laugh with me (laugh with me)

But with you gone my life nothing more but a giant hole.

Leaving me all alone

But you should know that we all will remember you (x4)

(Song then repeats)

And in other news I have another song

Took so long by Bkpike

We all have those times

Where bad turns to good

and I just found one

It took so long to realize my feelings for you.

I guess the strange sight of that turned into my needs

But you better believe

Ur the number one to me.

Number one to me (x3)

Now I know you just dealt with a big toll but if you see it in your heart ill be waiting for you.

At that the crowd go wild as we jump off the stage. I'm sitting on a couch when Laney sits next to me. "Great lyrics Core" she says. "Thanks but I have a problem" I tell her. "What is it?" She asks. "That second song I wanted someone special to understand it but I don't think they did." I tell her. "Who?" She said. "Don't kill me but you."

Laney's point of view

Wait me is core going to ask me out. My heart is beating like crazy as Core starts to speak "Laney will you go out with me?" I look at him and say a simple "yes" at this he closes his eyes and leans in. Wait is this happening? I think to myself as I quickly close my eyes and lean in. Our lips connect for the first time and I feel the sparks and I think he does too as he smiled during the kiss. I grab his neck as he grabs my waist to deepen the kiss. He then licks my lips as I grant access. It was the best thing ever and I wish it would last forever but we soon ran out of breath. "Wow" was all I could say as he smiles "you'd never believe how long I wanted to do that" he said looking at me as I smile as we continue to kiss.

How'd that go. Hopefully great. A quick message to Tyler, don't mess with my fans your misfortune turned worse when my date did the same and as I was pissed I remembered. (Gl Tyler you'll need it) Thanks Leola for letting me get this idea and I hope he leaves you alone. Plz review :)

-Bkpike


End file.
